narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Quintessence of Cascading Waterfalls
|image=Waterquintessence.jpg |kanji=神髄の 打たせ湯滝 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Shinzui no Utaseyu Taki |literal english=Quintessence of the Cascading Waterfalls |english tv=The Tributary of Oceanus |parent jutsu=Altar of the Titans, |related jutsu=Quintessence of the Searing Conflagration, Quintessence of the Unyielding Stones, Quintessence of the Scintillant Lightning, Quintessence of the Howling Tempest, |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Hiden, Ninjutsu |jutsu type=Water Release, Yin-Yang Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Ukyo Hara, The Primordial Titan, Otohime Watatsumi/Post-Timeskip, Hojo Senryo |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Game, Movie }} The is Ukyo’s most versatile water style ninjutsu and perhaps one of the most unique water type jutsu in existence. In this form, he epitomizes the fluid nature of the of the swallowing nature of the oceans, rivers and seas. In this transfiguration, Ukyo gains the water element of the physical plane titan, Oceanus. In this form he has the ability to manipulate the water element on a profound scale, only seen by the embodiment of the physical plane. Ukyo literally becomes one with the physical world (i.e. elements) while using this technique. Ukyo will have nearly every water element type ninjutsu and every sub-type at his beckoning. This form requires the manipulation of three forms of energy which includes; chakra, natural energy, and the energy from the entirety of the physical plane. These three sources of energy must be used in complete harmony in order to initiate this form. Ukyo claims this a part of his elemental embodiment techniques, which can be used similarly by someone who has attained virtuosity in a respective element and truly becomes one with that element and capable of manipulating the surrounding oceans and even water type ninjutsu of others. This was stated by the messiah, Ukyo Hara, to be his most powerful water release technique and possibly even one of the highest forms of water release as it combines all of the aspects of the element into one form. The natural waters and the waters from beyond our realm of sight coalesced into one body, a feat to have only been done by one soul in the brief history of shinobi. Only true masters of the water release are able to even stand in the presence of this technique as it is able to turn all of creation back into the and to send the world under a torrent of water. Abilities Under future development The Suijin Transformation It is said that there is no obstacle that Ukyo cannot overcome when using this technique. His abilities in this form include being able to create highly massive tsunamis which are capable of destroying villages, condensing the moisture into the air to instanteously create water, his body becoming nearly impossible to touch do to being able to transform into liquid water, mist and ice. Ukyo is also capable generating scalding water spheres that can range form golf ball sized to several meters in diameter, and redirecting the flow of the tides to an astonishing extent. He is also completely immune to water release ninjutsu and as well as natural water as they will only fuel his power, this includes other manipulators of natural water, Ukyo dubs this as his Water God Mode (水神,, Suijin) Transformation. The main technique in this from is that Ukyo uses the ability to control all of the worlds oceans that is said by some, to be unavoidable because of the pure widespread destruction. Category:SahaTo Category:Yin-Yang Release Category:Water Release Category:Ninjutsu Category:Hiden Category:Offensive Category:Defensive Category:Supplementary